


Yellow Candy

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, before going into his office, Duo stops by the hidden candy machine and buys a few handfuls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penguin88](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=penguin88).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

In a corner of the twelfth floor of Preventers' HQ, there is a candy dispenser machine. People put in a couple of coins, turn the handle and get a fist full of multicolored candy. I asked once why the machine wasn't on the third floor near the cafeteria, like all the other ones, and Une simply replied that it was easier this way.

It was a few weeks before I understood what she meant. A new maintenance employer noticed that the machine was in a very unusual place so, thinking that he was being clever and helpful, he moved it down with the others. The next morning I caught Duo carrying the machine back upstairs.

Every morning, before going into his office, Duo stops by the hidden candy machine and buys a few handfuls. The purple candy, he throws away immediately, the green he gives to the secretary and the red he is saving in a jar to give Wufei on his birthday. He eats the orange and yellow ones but he always complains that there aren't enough yellow ones.

Tracking down the candy suppliers isn't difficult. They look at me weirdly when they hear my request but they comply anyway. The maintenance people have always been scared of me so I only have to ask for the key for them to surrender it. It doesn't take me more than a few minutes to change the candy and then I go to my office to wait.

The bag of the old candy is sitting by my desk. Curiously I grab a few and try them. Duo is right, the purple ones are awful. The green isn't so bad but the red is too sweet. The yellow Duo likes so much is a bit too sour for me, but the orange one is perfect. Putting the bag on my lap I start to sort through the candy, separating the orange ones from the rest.

The door of my office flies open and Duo walks in, excitedly. "Heero, you won't believe what…" He trails off and his smile turns into a confused look. He walks up to me and points at the bag on my lap. "You did this?"

"Did what?" I ask and eat an orange candy.

He opens his palm and shows me his hand is filled with yellow candy. "You made them all yellow."

I shrug. "You were always complaining there weren't enough."

His smile returns in full. "You did this for me?"

"No one else uses that machine," I point out.

A few candy pieces fall on the floor when he hugs me. "Thank you!" he says. "You can have some if you want." He opens his palm again.

"No, thank you. I like the orange better." I glance down at my desk, which is now covered with small orange candy pieces.

"Okay." He closes his fist again. "Thank you," he repeats and kisses me softly on the cheek.

The next morning there's a jar filled with orange candy waiting on my desk.


End file.
